The present invention is directed to a spinnable sitting toy surrounded by a plurality of nozzles arranged to produce a plurality of water jets.
Spinnable sitting toys are known in the art and have been commercially marketed more than one year prior to the filing date of this patent. For example, a spinnable sitting toy marketed under the trademark SIT-N-SPIN(copyright) has a generally round platform supported for rotation on a base. The user, typically a child, sits on the platform, grasps a handle extending from the base upwardly through the platform, and causes the platform to rotate relative to both the handle and the base by applying a turning force to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,094 to Lambert discloses a sitting toy similar to the SIT-N-SPIN(copyright) sitting toy, but having a ratcheting handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,099 to Owen discloses a stationary chair having framework provided with a plurality of sprinkler holes.
In one aspect, a sitting toy comprises a base, a platform rotatably mounted to the base and including an outer periphery, a handle engaging the base, and a conduit generally surrounding a major portion of the base. The conduit is arranged for attachment to a water supply, with the conduit including a plurality of nozzles disposed adjacent the outer periphery of the platform.
In further accordance with a preferred embodiment, the platform includes a central aperture, and the handle protrudes upwardly from the base through the central aperture. Preferably, the nozzles may be pointed in a generally upward direction generally surrounding the platform. The base may include a rim adapted to rotatably support the platform, and the conduit may be spaced radially outwardly from the rim. The platform preferably includes a downwardly extending skirt, and the base includes a channel defined radially inwardly from the conduit, with the channel sized to receive a lower portion of the skirt.
The platform may include an outer periphery and the base may include a channel defined radially inwardly from the conduit. The channel is sized to receive a portion of the outer periphery of the skirt. The conduit includes an inlet or other connector sized for connection to a garden hose or other suitable source of pressurized water.
In another aspect of the invention, a sitting toy comprises a base, a platform mounted to the base for rotation about a generally vertical axis, with the platform including an outer periphery and having a central aperture, a handle mounted to the base and extending upwardly through the aperture in the platform, and a conduit formed in the base. The conduit includes a plurality of nozzles spaced at intervals about the outer periphery of the platform, with the conduit arranged for attachment to a water supply.
In a further aspect of the invention, a sitting toy comprises a base, a round platform mounted to the base for rotation about a generally vertical axis, the platform including a central aperture, a handle mounted to the base and extending upwardly through the aperture in the platform, and a conduit formed in the base and including a plurality of nozzles. The conduit is arranged for attachment to a water supply, and the nozzles are spaced around the base to generally surround the handle and the central axis.